Bride of The Cold Prince
by Unholy Blight
Summary: She was betrothed to one of the Knights sons...given the rare chance to know how the royals lived...but what she was getting into was much more than she would bargain for...


"N-Nhgh...V-Vergil-S-Sama...please...n-not there..."

_The female Huntress whimpered loudly, gasping in sheer pleasure as the Cerulean male gripped her hips in a white knuckle grip, while delving his skilled tongue through her folds, savoring her flavor as she tried in vain to buck her hips. She ran her fingers through her hair, her underwear slipping down her leg as she cried out, feeling the pressure building and building within her stomach._

_She felt as she was going insane, it was almost too much to bear. Before she could even beg him to stop, she felt his cool index finger slide past her folds, slipping deep inside of her sex as her eyes snapped wide open. The Huntress let out a surprised squeak, her cheeks flushing a rather deep crimson before she looked down at him, knowing full well it was a huge mistake to make eye contact with the male when he was like this._

_Upon looking down, she let out a sharp gasp, seeing that the Hunter's eyes had been locked on her face the entire time. She hadn't thought one's face could turn as red as hers was turning now...but apparently it was possible._

_A feral grin spread across his face, something that was a incredibly rare. Even at times like this. But tonight was special...the Cerulean Hunter was at his peak. It was mating seasons for Demons and Devils. She had been given specific instructions by the males father to be warned of those times and not to aggravate the male. It would not bode well for her._

_But she had done so well not to annoy him, she knew all of the things that bothered him, his little...quirks...if you will._

_All's that spurred this on...was her coming out of training with her personal trainer. Sure she was sweating up a storm and had been working out rather fiercely...but she was unsure of why he had jumped her._

"V-Vergil-Sama...please...I-I..."

_He tilted his head, before capturing the delicate pearl on her sex with his lips, her eyes rolled up into her head as it fell back, her hips beginning to buck as he swirled his tongue around it. He endlessly teased the bud, bringing her closer and closer to her release, only to still the movements. It was almost as if he was getting aroused by her frustration. Then it hit...the warning the males father had given her._

_"When the mating season hits...my son will not be himself...his animalistic side will rule him. You MUST head my warning and submit to his will or it will be an endless time of torment for you."_

_She grit her teeth, shoving down her pride as she looked back down at the male, making her eyes look submissive and weak. The expression on her face softened as drool trickled down the side of her cheek. She ran her tongue over her lower lip before whimpering as she wiggled her hips, trying to gain the males attention and in deed it worked, rather too well._

_The Cerulean Hunter pulled back, looking up at the Huntress with hungered eyes as he growled, his eyes flashing a rather ominous cobalt blue. He growled, his upper lip curling back to revealing his pearly white fangs. Sniffing the air around her as he snapped his jaws at her lower stomach, causing the muscles to tense and tremble as she cried out, before keeping her eyes on his face while his eyes searched hers for deceit._

"V-Vergil-Sama...I-I submit to your will...please...I can't take much more. Please...I need you."

_She choked out, before going wide eyed as he moved up her body, taking in her scent before he stilled over her neck, sniffing that area more then what she was used to. She was human, not accustomed to such things. But since she was a gift from his father, she would have to learn their customs. The Cerulean Hunter pulled back as he stood up, looking down at her with hungry and pained eyes._

_She knew that he needed...and she knew he would not be himself until this time was over with. The Huntress slowly stood up, standing on shaky legs as she made her way over to the bed, before flopping down as she raised her hips in the air, baring herself to the male._

"Please Vergil-Sama..."


End file.
